


Un'alba nuova

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Un uomo e il suo passato, verso un futuro migliore.





	

Talvolta, quando cala il buio, dopo che le nuvole del tramonto si sono tinte di rosa e arancio, in cielo compaiono le stelle. Ti ritrovi ad ammirarle alla finestra e, meravigliato dalla loro semplice bellezza, la tua mente viaggia e comincia a meditare.

Ripercorrendo la tua vita ti chiedi perché non avessi mai notato le stelle, fossi stato cieco di fronte a loro. Ripensi ai progetti e agli ideali che ti eri predisposto di conseguire in passato e che continui a inseguire credendoci fermamente e ritenendo che non possa esserci alcuna alternativa. Sei cieco di fronte all'ovvio: gli ideali e i miti che che hanno caratterizzato la tua gioventù non possono valere per sempre. Ora hai altre necessità, ma non te ne rendi conto, oppure non le vuoi vedere. È più facile per te fingere di essere ancora quello studente in cerca della chiave per cambiare il mondo e renderlo un posto migliore. La cerchi, la cerchi, ma non la trovi. Non devi girare il mondo o costruire castelli di carte per trovarla, devi cercarlo più vicino: dentro di te. Iniziando dall'affetto che non doni alla tua famiglia, dall'amore che non doni ai tuoi figli, dalla gioia che non mostri che ogni tanto: quando ritieni di aver quasi raggiunto il tuo sogno, che in realtà è soltanto una bugia. Ma tutto questo tu non lo sai. Credi che per pensare in grande, inseguire ideali scaduti o troppo vasti bisogni viaggiare e creare strumenti altrettanto imponenti ed esagerati per raggiungerli. Hanno corroso la tua esistenza. Ti hanno reso impermeabile e assente verso le cose che definisci "futili e inutili" su cui invece dovresti concentrarti. "Rincorrere l'impossibile", questo è il tuo motto. Denunci gli ideali falsi e vuoti e i problemi della società condannando gli egoisti e i conservatori, classificandoli nella categoria "mente chiusa", senza renderti conto che col tempo stai diventando uno di loro. Continui imperterrito fino a quando... Fino a quella sera.

Quella sera per la prima volta si era ritrovato a riflettere sulla sua vita. Aveva pensato e aveva realizzato il suo sbaglio, la grande bugia dietro la quale si era nascosto per tanto tempo. Semplicemente guardando le stelle aveva compreso tutto questo. Ora voleva correre da sua moglie, abbracciarla, e poi andare dai suoi figli e giocare con loro, quando alzò la testa e rivide le stelle: era notte fonda. Andò a coricarsi e mai quanto quella notte aveva desiderato che sopraggiungessero l'alba e il mattino, per ricominciare la sua vita, per rivivere. I dispiaceri e le delusioni sarebbero stati attenuati dall'amore della sua famiglia, dalla condivisione e dalla gioia ed egli avrebbe dedicato loro tutto se stesso. Ma per lui una forza maggiore non aveva previsto quell'alba. Ormai si era riscattato, aveva compreso appieno gli errori commessi e nuovi propositi erano nati nella sua mente. Si addormentò felice.

La morte lo colse così, col sorriso sulle labbra.

Chiara, l'alba sopraggiunse.


End file.
